


Unlabeled

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: A loosely related series of stories about an old drinking buddy who turns into something more. [May add more later.]





	1. Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Tetsuzaemon and Renji were still in the 11th Division.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a bitter breakup, Yoruname seeks comfort in her old friends.

“Fuck him.” She said loudly, tipping the contents of her glass into her mouth. The words were lost in the ambient noise. “Fuck if I’m gonna let him ruin even one more night.” The last of the sake bottle sloshed into her cup and then into her mouth like the lost count before it. Tonight wasn’t about drowning his memory, it wasn’t about picking up a stranger, it wasn’t about giving him a taste of his own medicine. For once, tonight wasn’t about him. 

 “S’no good to drink alone.” Ikkaku waved at her from a few tables away. “Come sit with us.” 

 “Leave ‘er alone, you creep.” Renji jabbed him with his elbow. “You can’t go around hollering at random girls like that.” 

 “We know her, you idiot!” He fought back. 

 “I know, that’s why I’m telling you to leave her alone.” They descended into a shoving match fueled more by the sake than by her. 

 It was her nature to wave them off, to think of her partner and avoid the company of drunk men. But tonight, for once, was about her, what she wanted. And she wanted to sit with them. She wanted to flirt and be flirted with, to pump up her ego before going home to an empty house so maybe she could sleep without drowning in self-depreciation. 

 When Yumichika and Tetsuzaemon couldn’t verbally calm them, she took it upon herself to wedge between them. Any residual aggression evaporated when the waitress brought another round. 

 “So, how ya been?” Ikkaku gulped a fresh glass. “I haven’t seen you much since you shacked up with what’s-his-name.” A pang of misery made her stomach flip, but she managed not to let it show on her face. 

 “I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She said coolly. 

 “That bad, huh?” Renji raised an eyebrow. 

 “Good riddance.” Ikkaku slouched. “I kinda missed you always hangin around.”

  “Don’t be insensitive.” Yumichika kicked him under the table. 

 _After all this time… he can still sense my moods._  She smiled to herself. 

“What?” Ikkaku protested. “He was obviously no good for her if he didn’t let her see her friends.” 

 “That’s none of your business.” Yumichika continued on her behalf while she sipped another glass. Behind the cup, her smile widened.

 _I didn’t even think we were friends like that._  Then again, if she’d been so sorely mistaken about the nature of love, she probably didn’t have a great grasp on the nature of friendship either. 

 “You were too good for him anyway… squad four wuss-ass.” Ikkaku grumbled. Now she smiled outright. Ikkaku didn’t always know the right thing to say, but when he got it right he got it  _right_. 

 “Does this mean you’ll be hanging out at the 11th barracks again?” Renji asked. 

 “It means I’m gonna do whatever I want.” She emptied her glass with a smirk. 

The evening passed faster than she could have imagined. There was so much to catch up on, so much wasted time. Somewhere along the line she started to feel like herself again. Bottles piled up on their table and the bar slowly emptied around them. First Tetsuzaemon left, then Yumichika a bit later. It was nearly last call the first time it even crossed her mind to leave. 

 “C’mon, Yoruname, I’ll walk you home.” Renji leaned close, hoping in his drunk logic that Ikkaku wouldn’t hear him from two feet away. 

 “Oh really?” She made a show of raising her eyebrows. Even incandescently drunk she could see exactly where his mind was with his hand on the small of her back. 

 “No, no, hey, my place is closer.” Ikkaku argued. “Yoruname, why don’t you come home with me tonight, huh?” 

 “Ikkaku…” Renji said warningly. 

 “What if I said yes?” She put her face close to Renji’s. “Would you be jealous if I did?” She teased. 

 “Don’t waste your time with him.” Ikkaku groaned. “He’s already pining over a girl way out of his league.” 

 “Hey shut up!” Renji barked. “Besides, Yoruname’s way out of  _your_  league.” 

 “I think that’s for her to decide.” He argued. 

 “We’re trusting my judgment?” She scoffed. 

 “… Yeah, maybe not.” They said in unison. 

 Once they were turned out of the bar, they continued their banter on the street. Renji and Ikkaku tried in turn to woo her while trying not to sound like she was obliged to go anywhere with either of them. If she was going to do what she wanted, she needed to be honest with herself. In truth, she didn’t want to go home even if it wasn’t alone. She didn’t want the memories, the baggage. She wanted them, both of them. What she did not want was drama. 

 “Here’s an idea…” The suggestion wasn’t meant to bear fruit in its own right. It was more of a test to see which, if either, really wanted to be with her for the night. “What if Renji… walks with us… to Ikkaku’s place?” If they weren’t serious, they’d balk at the idea. 

 They did not. 

 “Ok.” Was their unhesitant response. 

 _Well shit._  

 They didn’t waste time second-guessing. They didn’t need to hash it out, or to rehash or stumble or stutter. It may have been awhile, but they spent enough time swapping drunken stories to know what each other liked, even if they never thought they’d use it. 

 There was no need for Ikkaku to throw her against a wall when he could throw her against Renji and greedily pull her into the first kiss. Trapped between their firm bodies, so aware of her own curves, she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt sexy. Their broad hands raked over her clothes, mapping her contours. Renji’s heated breath preceded his lips on the back of her neck. Soon his teeth and his tongue met her skin, each sending its own frequency of shiver down her spine. 

 Between Renji tugging her collar to get at her shoulder and Ikkaku yanking her front open to get at her breasts, her shirt never stood a chance. Her hands went straight for their belts, yanking the ties until the whole of their shihakusho hung loose on their frames. Four hands went for her pants. With surprising coordination, they pulled the last of her clothes away. Skin met skin until she felt completely engulfed by the warmth of their touch. 

 Ikkaku’s futon was a little narrow for three people. Good thing they didn’t mind being on top of each other. They kept her between them, holding her arms above her head while they stretched out to either side. Not an inch of her body was safe from their roaming hands. Now she could really feel the difference in their touch. Ikkaku’s fingers were longer, but more callused so he favored his palms. Renji’s fingers were thicker, but he teased her with just his fingertips and the slightest graze of his fingernails. Broad palms and callused fingers ran over her arms, her neck, her chest, her stomach, her hips, her thighs. All while they traded kissing her mouth and neck. She tried to protest their hold on her wrists, but then she remembered… they knew she liked to be held down.  _Now_  she felt a blush cross her face.  _Now_  she realized just what she’d gotten herself in to. 

She caught Ikkaku and Renji trade a dark glance before their mouths crept lower over her collarbones. They drifted until they each took one of her nipples into their mouth. 

 “Hmm…!” She squirmed involuntarily. Ikkaku was all teeth and rapid flicks of his tongue while Renji used more deliberate but equally agonizing swirls. Their hands moved lower too. One callused finger slid into the top of her fold while two thick digits curled inside her. So stimulated, her body couldn’t decide whether to gasp for breath or void her lungs. The result was shallow, hitching inhales and short, moaning exhales, not always in the right order. 

 None of her whimpering would possess them to stop, slow, or falter. Renji’s fingers pumped in and out of her heat in a measured effort to make sure she felt every detail of every movement. Meanwhile Ikkaku rolled her clit rapidly beneath his finger, hoping to drive her over the edge as soon as possible. She’d never been wound so tight. All the best of slow and steady versus fast and heavy had her arching her back and bucking her hips and crying for more. When it all broke open, she wasn’t sure she wanted it to end. The pulses rocking her core freed her to gasp for air. Relaxing her muscles felt like melting into the mattress and revealed just how tightly they wound her. 

 “Fuck, that was hot.” Ikkaku declared. 

 “Sure got me all excited.” Renji agreed, nipping her neck and releasing her arm only to lead her hand to his hard cock. 

 “Don’t… stop now…” Yoruname panted. 

 “As you wish.” Ikkaku seized her by the hips and turned her over. “You like it from behind, right?” 

 “Yeah…” The movement made her dizzy, but his firm grip held her steady. “And you like a girl who swallows… right Renji?” 

 “Y-yeah…” His eyes widened and his face tinted red. He ended up laying half on the floor, half on the futon, but with her hand wrapped around his shaft, he didn’t seem to mind. Ikkaku had the tip of his dick pressed to her entrance, waiting only for her word. 

 “One of you better pull my hair.” She said with finality, closing her mouth around the head of Renji’s cock. 

 It was their turn to moan. As they were surrounded by the respective heat of her mouth and her core, they each let out a ragged breath followed by a kind of satisfied growl. She’d heard enough drunken dick-measuring not to be surprised by their size. Rather she was surprised they hadn’t exaggerated. Ikkaku reached parts of her that had never been touched before, stretching her to the edge of pleasure and pain. There was no way to comfortably fit all of Renji into her mouth, so she used her fist around the base of his shaft to make up the difference. 

 “H-holy…” His head ground into the floor when her tongue set to sweeping back and forth, her head bobbing up and down. 

 “C’mon Renji, you heard the lady.” Ikkaku grunted. “I’ve got a better use for my hands.” He gave her ass a sharp slap. 

 “Mmm!” She cried out more from surprise than pain. Renji’s fingers gladly wound into her hair. The slightest pull brought her head to the perfect angle. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth. 

 Usually in this position, she would reach down to give herself what she needed, to try to get off as soon as possible and let her partner off the hook. Not this time. She didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to let them off easy. If they wanted her to cum again they’d have to work for it. If they didn’t, it would be plenty satisfying to watch them squirm. 

 Ikkaku laid another smack across her backside. Either he hit her harder, or the sting from the first was layering on the pain. 

 _Harder._  She wanted to say. Pull harder.  _Hit me harder. Fuck me harder. Tear me apart until you can’t recognize what’s left…_

_Then I can put myself back together the way **I** want to be._


	2. Everything But the Label

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after their first encounter, Ikkaku realizes how much their dynamic has changed.

_Dammit… I drank too much again._  Ikkaku wasn’t even fully conscious, but he knew it was bad. The telltale headache and large hole in his memory said it really was too much. Not ‘a lot.’ Not ‘more than he should have.’ Too. Damn. Much. 

 “Stupid Tetsuzaemon…” He groaned. Their spirited drinking game was the last thing he remembered clearly. Turning his head put his eyes right in the path of the ray of light cutting between his blinds.  _Fuck…_ Past the stabbing pain he knew the sun only came through that window in the afternoon.  _… aaaaand I’m still drunk._  His head felt like it was spinning for several seconds after the small movement. The more he woke up the more uncomfortable he realized he was. It was hot. He was sticky. And hungry. And thirsty. And dammit his leg was asleep. Trying to kick it out from beneath the knotted blankets was more difficult than it should have been… way more difficult. 

 “Quit it…” A small voice protested. 

 “Who the fuck-?” He pried his eyes open and lifted the blanket. “Yoruname?” She was completely naked, half wrapped in a sheet and half wrapped around his right arm and leg. _ **Fuck.**_

“Whaaat?” She whined. 

 “Fuck, dammit…” He rubbed his face with his free hand. “We’ve gotta stop doing this.” 

“Hmm, I know…” She croaked. “We can’t keep drinking so much.” 

 “What? No. I mean, yes, but no. That’s not what I mean.” 

 “Huh?” She lifted her head, bleary eyed and groggy, the blanket still over her like a hood. 

  _Uhhhhgggg she’s so cute…_  Ikkaku screamed internally. He had to shut his eyes or risk losing his sense. “We can’t keep hooking up like this.” It was a decision he made weeks ago, but kept putting off bringing it up. Once he realized that their close friendship and habitual drunk sex was only a label away from a real relationship he knew he had to put a stop to it. Because when the day came that she got serious with someone else, he wanted his jealousy to stay at a manageable level. 

 “Why not?” She seemed unfazed, but released his arm. 

 “Because…” He used both hands now to cover his face, trying in vain to rub the soreness from his eyes. “Because if we don’t stop I’m gonna catch the feelings and shit’s gonna get complicated.” 

 “What do you mean?” She asked in the same unmoved tone. 

 “Don’t act dense.” He grumbled. 

 “Do you regret sleeping with me…?” A more pointed edge came through. 

 “No, but if we keep going I might get to a point that I do.” He explained. “That first time was ok. You needed a rebound and we’ve been friends a long time and we’re always bitching about why can’t friends just platonically give each other an orgasm once in a while… but apparently we’re just proving exactly why.” 

 “Ikkaku…” She said his name so flatly he was grounded in an instant. His hands fell away and his eyes met her skeptical expression. “If it’s bothering you enough to say something… don’t you think that means it’s too late? I think you’ve caught the feelings already.” 

 “Geez you’re a stone cold bitch.” He shivered, trying to roll away but her legs were still locked around his. “Can’t even give a guy a chance to bow out gracefully.” 

 “Look, we care about each other. Obviously we enjoy fucking each other. Neither of us is violently opposed to exclusive relationships. We’re from different squads so we won’t even have to report it. Why is being together such a bad idea?” She challenged. 

 “Because we know too much about each other!” He argued. “If we spend any more time together you’ll end up reading my mind like… like…!” 

 “Like an old married couple?” She offered sarcastically. His face flushed at the thought. 

 “I’m gonna go make breakfast.” He deflected openly, wrenching his leg free and struggling to stand.  _Yep… definitely still drunk._  

 “Don’t think this conversation is over!” She called after him. 

 “I don’t!” He hollered back. “But if yer gonna be my old lady you better get used to my cooking!”


	3. "Exclusive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruname wasn’t the least bit surprised the first time she woke up after a night of drinking with Yumichika to one side, in addition to her habit of waking up beside Ikkaku.

She was also not surprised when this did not cease once she and Ikkaku entered into an “exclusive” relationship. She had known the pair of them too long, knew them too well to think anything was “exclusive” between them.

It felt a natural progression from quiet, drunken sex while Yumichika lay passed out a few feet away, to a sort of belligerent exhibitionism accompanied by his teasing commentary, to something more… integrated.

“You staying or what?” Ikkaku shot Yumichika a look, already yanking off his shihakusho. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Yumichika sighed dramatically. 

“Have something better to do?” Yoruname teased equally with her words and posture she chose, stretched out on the bed. 

“Not particularly.” He considered. “But don’t want me in the way.” Ikkaku rolled his eyes with his back turned, so only she saw, and dropped his pants. It was hard to disguise her smirk when she saw what was happening so clearly. Poor Yumichika, feeling neglected, and Ikkaku too impatient to humor him. 

“C’mere, you.” Ikkaku knelt on one side of the futon, hooked his palms around her calves, and tugged her toward him. His body settled over hers, starting with his mouth, then his chest and stomach, and finally his hips, pressing his cock to her crux. Through his determined, sloppy kisses, she caught a glimpse of Yumichika, unmoving in his chair across the room. There was a glint in his eye, hungry and restrained. 

Ikkaku demanded her attention again, blocking her line of sight with one arm to balance while he reached between he legs. He guided his cock to her lips, dragging the tip up and down her slit slowly, alternately rubbing small circles over her clit, all while he swelled and hardened. Of course this teased him as much as her, so when he had enough he pressed his fingers in instead. He spread the moisture evenly along her inner walls, generating more in his efforts. Satisfied by the wanting whimper he triggered, he traded his fingers for his shaft again. His length stretched more than his fingers ever could and she winced against the pressure before the pleasure caught up. 

“Hm.” She thought she heard Yumichika sigh in irritation, but was too consumed by the onset of Ikkaku’s rough movements. Her body caught up quickly, finding equilibrium so he moved in and out smoothly, each thrust punctuated by a hot burst deep in her core. He propped up to the full height of his arms, hinging at his hips and drinking the sight of her breasts bouncing from the force. 

“Uhg. This is why you keep me around.” Yumichika snapped. She heard footsteps and he appeared over her, looking annoyed as he undressed. “You’re clearly not capable of spoiling her enough on your own.” 

“Look, just because I don’t want two spoiled brats in my life-” Ikkaku protested. 

“Shut up and do your work.” Yumichika said as he knelt around her shoulders. With some effort he pulled her up until her back lay against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Ikkaku had to adjust as well, shifting his weight back so he could pull her hips against his as much as he thrust forward. 

Here Yumichika took advantage of his unique position to lavish the particular attention he felt she deserved. He stroked down her arms, his fingers a featherlight contrast to Ikkaku’s. He tucked under her arms, smoothing his hands over the soft skin of her belly and up to her breasts, which were moving considerably less in this new position. Still he had to sort of match Ikkaku’s rhythm as he carefully massaged her flesh. His fingers closed around her nipples, not so much of a pinch as a measured roll, stimulating every nerve without relying on pain. It fanned the heat in her core to a roaring furnace. 

“See now, isn’t that better?” Yumichika asked. She knew better than to answer. Pitting them against each other either led to jealous bickering, which they took out on her, or competitiveness, which they also took out on her, but in a way that gave her more orgasms. The question wasn’t for her anyway. Ikkaku would have to decide whether or not to admit to it. 

When he didn’t, Yumichika slid one hand lower, dipping a fingertip into her folds in search of her clit. Her soft moans gained volume and her fingernails dug in to the flesh of his thighs. 

“Go on, then.” He soothed, pressing his lips to her temple. She felt his cock hardening against her lower back. “Show us that pretty face you make.” As if to obey him, the rising heat between her muscles condensed, intensified, and their combined efforts wound her to breaking. Her brows knitted together and arced upwards. Her moans heightened and thinned. Finally it broke open, releasing in a wave of heat and pleasure that washed through her. 

They carried her through it, though when she wound down again, Yumichika withdrew his hands, stroking her skin in wide gestures to allow her to settle. Ikkaku did not. She went limp and pliant in their arms. Despite losing the resistance in her hips he kept up his rhythm, thrusting sharply into her, setting off residual pulses in her core. 

“Had enough already?” He chuckled. 

“Me? No way.” She panted. 

“That wasn’t very convincing.” His grin widened. “What do you think, Yumichika?” 

“Oh, I think we’ve put her through much worse.” He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. “Give her a moment, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”   
Ikkaku licked his lips and with one sharp twist turned her over. Her chin landed on Yumichika’s chest and her hips were jerked into the air once more. Ikkaku was inside her again, going deeper and harder than before. Each contact of their skin made a dull snap. She looked up to see Yumichika smiling softly at her. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Whenever you feel up to it, dear, I have something that could use a little attention as well.” Only then did she again become aware of his cock, nestled, comfortably as it was, between her breasts.


End file.
